nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Striker - FS(20),Sor(3),BG(3),RDD(4)
Description Favored_soul 20 / Sorcerer 3 / Blackguard 3 / Red dragon disciple 4 The Dark Striker is a being who follows a dark deity. Taking his Deity's divine power, and amplifying it with a small amount of arcane magic, he is able to execute a powerful signature attack: Dark Strike. Note This build has since been shown to be based on a seriously flawed premise. Specifically, there is a 20 point enhancement cap, so that True Strike does not stack with anything else. Also, the Character sheet does not display the correct AB, so you have to take it for a combat run in order to see the actual AB. The use of this build is not recommended. Character Creation * additional +6 saves against spells with Spellcraft *If you want more skill points, you can transfer 1 point from Str to Int. You still can qualify for Epic Divine Might, but you lose 1 Str bonus. Overview Feats Character Feats 1. Luck of heroes 1. Power Attack 3. Cleave 6. Practiced Caster Favored Soul 9. Blind Fight 12. Extend Spell 15. Divine Might (Must take on Blackguard 3) 18. Quicken Spell 21. Persistent Spell 23. Great Cha 25. Great Cha 27. Autoquicken I 29. Epic Divine Might *At FS 1, 3, and 12, this gains Weapon proficiency, focus and specialization, with his Deity's favored weapon. The weapon you choose will depend on what you know is available. In the MoTB campaign, the Gith Sword counts as a longsword, so you may wish to choose that. Alternatively, choosing a Deity with exotic favored weapon grants you Exotic Weapon proficiency for free. *At FS 20, this gains 10/Silver or Cold Iron Damage Reduction. Combine this with 10/adamantine DR from Stone Body, and you have pseudo-universal DR that can block any physical attack, simply because a weapon may be adamantine, or silver, but not both. *Extend and Persistent Spell are needed for your Favored Soul buffs. *EDM adds +12 damage per hit *Get +8 Cha equipment to boost EDM to +20 damage per attacks, and another +4 to all saves. *This also gains 3 elemental DR at FS 5, 10, and 15 *For your Sorcerer level 1 spells, remember to select True Strike, as it forms the Backbone of Dark Strike. Dark Strike This is the Build's signature attack of sorts. The original idea was to stack True Strike on top of all the other Favored Soul Buffs to achieve extremely high AB. It combines Favored Soul buffs, Epic Divine Might, and auto-quickened True Strike, so that the next few attacks are almost garunteed to hit. But that has since proven to be impossible as True Strike does not stack with any of the other buffs. Some brief calculations of the total resulting AB: With Mundane Equipment: *30 BAB from (extended) Divine Power *6 (Unbuffed Str bonus) *1 from weapon focus, if using Deity's Favored Weapon *20 True Strike *3 Persistant Divine Favor *2 Battle Tide *1 Persistent Prayer *1 Bless Theoretical Total (Listed on Character Sheet): 64 Actual Total (as tested in combat): 57 Why the difference? The bonuses from Weapon enhancement. Persistent Divine Favor, Persistent Prayer, Bless, Battle Tide and does not stack with True Strike. The Character sheet is inaccurate, and lists that they do, but if you actually run put it through combat, the true values will be shown on the combat log. If you have all the cleric buffs and high magic gear (total 15 AB bonus), it in effect only adds +5 to AB (raises it to 20). If you only have your buffs and mundane equipment (7 AB bonus), then it adds a comparative +13 to AB. It seems that this build performs relatively better on a low magic setting. If using epic gear +5 Str bonus (with belt of Storm Giant Strength +10) Total: 62 With Haste effect of Battle tide, and 6 attacks from Divine power, your attack schedule will be: 62 / 62 / 57 / 60 / 55 / 50 / 45. However, casting Autoquickened True Strike takes up the bonus haste attack in the first round. However, True Strike lasts 9 seconds (originally supposed to last from the middle of the round when it was cast, to the end of the round after that), so your overall attack schedule will be: 1st Round: Cast / 62 / 62 / 57 / 60 / 55 / 50 / 45 2nd Round: 62 / 62 / 57 / 60 / ?? / ?? / ?? Against mid or low AC targets, most of the attacks will hit. Even against high AC targets such as the Immortal Treant and the Lord of the mountain, ~1 of your attacks should hit (see calculations below). With Sorcerer 3, you have 5 level 1 spells. With 22 Cha, you have 2 bonus level 1 spells. With +8 Cha and a Cha of 30, this improves to 3 bonus level 1 spells. You can perform this 7-8 times a day. Some figures on damage: With Basic Gear 7 Great Sword 9 Str Bonus (6 base x 1.5 for using a 2 hander) 3 Persistant Divine Favor 10 Epic Divine Might Total: 31 With Epic Gear 6 Str Bonus (with +8 Str gear) 8 EDM (with +8 Cha gear) 8 Enhancement Bonus 2 from weapon specialization if using Deity's favored weapon 35 Elemental Damage Total: 88 It is also possible to activate power attack for another +6 damage at the cost of -3 AB. Against Lord of the Mountain AC 75: AB / Chance to hit 62 / 0.35 62 / 0.35 57 / 0.10 52 / 0.05 47 / 0.05 42 / 0.05 37 / 0.05 ~1 hit Skills: *This only has 4 skill points per level. *The must-have skills are Concentration and Spellcraft. *You also need 8 points in lore for RDD, 10 points in hide to unlock Blackguard. *This leaves you (33 + 15) points leftover. Enough to max out 1 more class skill (Diplomacy for campaigns and modules, Heal or Craft for PWs) and some left over. Character Progression Levelling Notes Grab 2 points in strength early on, to make life easier. Then the rest of your Stat points are put in Cha. You can scramble the levels as you wish as long as you meet the following requirements: *By all non-epic feats by level 21 *Blackguard 3 on a feat level (to grab divine might) *You need to raise FS high enough, to unlock spells of appropriate level for the meta-magic feats. Quicken Spell needs FS 8, Persistent Spell needs FS 12, and Auto-quicken needs FS 18. Category:Character builds Category:Melee Character builds Category:Divine Character builds